vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Influance 2.1
"This is a harsh world, I will give you the strength to endure it." "You are a shining light for those around you. I will bestow upon you some of my power" Life's Guide Azeron walks the sacred planes of good the angels oblivious to him. Even the heavenly protectors need to be inspired so they will leave their heavenly abode to do good. Evil capitalizes on goods respect for mortals free will to choose. Azeron finally locates the angel with untapped potential. For angels so much can be learned by their music. Mood, passions, and desires. This is how the silent watcher found him. Alone perfecting his bitter sweet song. The Silent Watcher leans down and whispers. "Every blade of grass has its angel that bends over it and whispers, Grow, Grow. Find Arkondon he will need your guidance and protection. Go before the gates are sealed! HURRY!" Azeron watches the angel awaken from his musical trance and with urgent purpose flies towards the Overwatch. Protection of Law Jai' Fal moves with quick resolve. Recent developments have upset the ranks of Law. Jai' Fal like many others regained memory of the god that is. Many belive it was because the betrayal of hells has left doubt in the gods of good. Regardless Jai' Fal has served the paladin god for countless years faithfuly and the god has never betrayed his trust. Unlike before the diety has never asked for Jai' Fal by name before. Entering the god's presence brings a firm sense of order and justice. Spending day after day guarding and protecting lesser archons and mortals the mighty Archon feels true safety from the powerful evils while in the hallowed halls. Kneeling Jai' Fal awaits command. Corvintheus leans forward, Jai' Fal I need you to find and protect the mortal Bullock. The forces of Evil and chaos seek to control or destroy him. He is named by the Oracle as the scale for Law in the comming battle. Other gods have been charged with protecting the scale for Chaos, Evil and Good. Ensure bullock comes out on top. LAW OF THE GODS The Oracle sends out her summons and all the gods answer and assemble. Each diety both respects her judgements and fears her final word. For the goddess always deals fairly and openly, ensuring no dieity ever gains the upper hand in their quarrels... but frustrates them none the less because they can never achieve total dominance over their enemies. The Oracle looks at each one of the gods with silent resolve. For long minutes no sound remains. The god that was has returned from the void! (an eruption of murmurs is silanced by the goddesses glare.) But he cannot enter the realms while the seals of divine warding hold. Each of you shall locate and protect them. Melekus steps forward, "All mother allow me to weild his weapon and I will destroy him!" the oracle shakes her head. "No, I will not abide any of you seeking or wielding it." (The angered gods all begin to show there malcontent) The Oracle stands. "I decree NO deity or demigod may wield or seek it. The balance will be maintained. All immortals and their servents are forthright banned from the mortal realms.... You're mortal servents may seek the weapon on you're behalf. I tell you all now so none may seek forgiveness should you disobey my order I will deal with you harshly." The Oracle sits down as the disgruntled pantheon files out. Looking down at the small world below. "Children heed me, lest you destroy you're selves." Category:Adventures Category:Diety Adventure